Por ella
by Alyshaluz
Summary: Apadrinados por sus naciones, Terry y Albert deben luchar por ver quién es digno de la dulce Candy.


Disclaimer: ni Hetalia ni Candy Candy me pertenecen. Sólo por diversión.

¿Puede haber algo más loco que esto que voy a intentar? ¿Hetalia con Candy Candy? Si son casi lo contrario, es como juntar agua y aceite, azúcar y sal, vino y leche, manzana y lechuga…

Perdón de antemano T_T

La pequeña parroquia, adornada de blanco, con rosas rojas, parecía sonreírles a los casi recién casados que se preparaban para iniciar una nueva vida. Candy, ataviada con su traje de novia, trataba de sonreír a su vez.

Albert, esperándola en el altar, no se veía tan nervioso, aunque la forma de mover débilmente los dedos hacía notar su emoción por el momento que estaba viviendo.

El camino se le hizo eterno a la rubia. De pronto se encontró al lado de Albert y ambos se arrodillaban frente al cura católico amigo de la hermana María.

Los asistentes a la boda lloraban de emoción. El momento por el que tantos habían esperado por fin, por fin se estaba concretando. Candy y Albert, felices por siempre.

Pero nada es seguro en esta vida.

Cuando el padre preguntaba si alguien se oponía a la ceremonia, ese alguien llegó.

-¡Yo me opongo! – gritó un joven rubio de grandes cejas y voz estentórea, desde la puerta de la parroquia. Todas las cabezas se volvieron a mirarlo.

Estaba vestido con ropas civiles, pero su forma de moverse denotaba a un militar experto. Caminó con decisión hacia el altar y habló directamente con el sacerdote:

-Yo me opongo, pues esta chica no puede casarse con aquel que no ama. Ella está enamorada de otro… de un _inglés_.

La forma de decir "inglés" denotaba orgullo, superioridad, fuerza y alegría, todo junto.

El joven rubio miró a la puerta de la parroquia y un avergonzado Terry apareció.

Él también estaba orgulloso de ser inglés, pero no estaba muy de acuerdo con irrumpir de esa forma en la iglesia.

Había conocido al joven rubio hace un par de horas, en un bar. Acababa de enterarse de los planes de matrimonio de Candy, y quería tomarse un trago para juntar valor y pedirle que no se casara con otro. Pero ahí se había encontrado con el rubio, que entre un trago y otro lo había convencido de la necesidad de una entrada impresionante para conquistar el corazón de la rubia.

Ahora que estaba bastante más sobrio, Terry pensaba que lo mejor hubiera sido hablar con ella antes de la boda, tal como era su idea original.

-¿Acaso te vas a quedar parado ahí como idiota? – preguntó el rubio cejón – Vamos, declárate a la chica, es el momento preciso.

A pesar de lo extraño de la situación, a Candy no le pareció del todo mal; se acercó un poco a Terry y dejó que éste le tomara la mano.

-Candy, yo… - comenzó Terry, y se quedó callado. Durante un buen rato.

-A este paso, India logrará su independencia antes de que pase algo – murmuró el rubio cejón de forma bastante audible.

Albert se había apartado un poco de la pareja, mirándolos con simpatía. Pensaba en lo importante que era la comunicación en la pareja, que las cosas no salen como uno las resulta, que a veces hay que dejar partir lo que uno ama… hasta que un chico rubio de lentes apareció en la puerta de la parroquia.

-¡Inglaterra, tú no eres un caballero! – dijo el de lentes.

-Maldición - murmuró el cejón, mirando con ira al nuevo - ¿No estabas ahogándote en el océano Atlántico?

-Sí, pero no – dijo el otro – porque allá donde un americano me necesite, estaré yo. ¡El héroe!

Avanzó a grandes pasos sobre la alfombra verde y se situó al lado de Albert, tomándolo de los hombros.

-¡Vamos, chico, reacciona! – dijo el de lentes, sacudiendo a Albert - ¡Reacciona, te están quitando lo que te pertenece por derecho! ¿Acaso tenemos que dejar que estos ingleses ocupen nuestras posesiones como si aún fuéramos una colonia? ¡Pelea por lo que es tuyo!

Albert se apartó unos centímetros del extraño chico y se arregló el traje.

-No creo que sea de su incumbencia, señor…

-Jones. Pero puedes llamarme Alfred, o América, si quieres. ¿Cómo que no es de mi incumbencia? ¿Pretendes que te deje solo frente a este imperialista? Si Terry tuvo la ayuda de Inglaterra, tú puedes tener la ayuda de América.

Albert lo miró con preocupación.

-Podemos conseguirle un buen lugar en una institución mental, señor…

-¡Ja, ja, ja, ja! – lo interrumpió el rubio cejón – Ni la gente de tu país cree en ti, América. Mejor vete, que esta pelea la gané yo.

-¡Claro que no! – dijo el de lentes – Vámonos todos a negociar a una oficina más privada. La chica tiene derecho a escuchar ambas propuestas y aceptar la más conveniente.

Veinte minutos después estaban instalados en la oficina del sacerdote, que se había negado rotundamente a permanecer en el mismo lugar que esos dos chicos extraños. Candy, Terry y Albert se sentaron alrededor de la mesa; los rubios se quedaron atrás de ellos.

-Dile que sin ti no puedes vivir. Recítale un poema de Shakespeare. ¿No dijiste que eras actor? Usa tu encanto – ordenaba el cejón.

-Recuérdale las veces que la salvaste, lo mucho que la quieres, lo buena persona que eres – aconsejaba el de lentes.

Albert y Terry no atinaban a decir nada. Candy tampoco. Después de un rato, el chico cejón estalló en improperios contra todos los que estaban en el lugar y salió para calmarse.

El chico de lentes lo siguió.

-No entiendo qué hice mal. Lo tenía convencido, el chico estaba dispuesto a raptarse a la chica y huir con ella. Hubiera sido un excelente golpe contra América. Y ahora, no se atreve ni a hablar. ¿En qué me equivoqué?

-No puedes contra América, Arthur – le dijo Alfred– La chica es una buena americana y no dejará al hombre con el que estaba a punto de casarse. Y ese chico inglés que trajiste jamás podría llevársela. No es un pirata como tú.

Arthur gruñó.

-Sí, las nuevas generaciones no son como las de antes – decidió.

En eso, la puerta de la oficina del sacerdote se abrió y una feliz Candy salió de ella, con un sonriente chico en cada brazo.

Se veían muy contentos y ni siquiera miraron en dirección de los otros.

-¿Qué demonios pasó? – dijo Arthur.

Detrás del trío, otro rubio apareció, muy satisfecho de sí mismo.

-¿Francia? – preguntaron a un tiempo América e Inglaterra.

-Entré por la ventana – respondió él, guiñándoles un ojo – La chica estaba sintiéndose presionada, y ustedes saben, no puedo dejar a una de mis chicas francesas abandonada… Sí, la chica es de padres franceses. Así que me sentí en la obligación de intervenir.

-¿Y qué les dijiste? – preguntó Alfred.

-Les expliqué las ventajas de un "ménage à trois" – contestó Francis con tono picarón - ¿quieren conocerlas ustedes?

FIN

AAAAAhhhhh! Me lo saqué del sistema! Hace tiempo que estaba soñando despierta con esta historia ridícula. Me imaginaba a Arthur defendiendo a Terry, a Alfred defendiendo a Albert, y no sabía cómo terminarla, hasta que se me ocurrió que Candy podría ser francesa…

Ahora voy a alucinar con Candy y su ménage à trois" con los galanes Albert y Terry. Y mi parte yaoísta (que se ha desarrollado mucho gracias a Hetalia) va a alucinar con el ménage à trois de Francis, Albert y Arthur.

Nos vemos!


End file.
